Clover
by Disneyfanfiction17
Summary: A one-shot of Emma and Hook celebrating an new arrival of a new family member alongside a new beginning of a lucky clover A little moment between Swan Queen as well


**All characters belong to ABC once upon a time apart from baby Cameron who belongs to me**

Little CC had finally arrived into the magical world of Storybrooke. 2015 18th of January was now a very special day for the Jones family alongside the Nolans and the Mills as a new member had been added to the family. The newborn infant that laid in Emma's arms was only five hours old and she had the most beautiful eyes (her father's blue eyes.) she did not have much hair but what Emma could tell was that they were soft golden small curly locks that rested on top of the newborn's head. Emma and killian had called their little precious Cameron Clover Jones or CC for short. They picked Clover for her middle name because she represented a lucky chance of getting a new start in life. However for Emma it was also another lucky chance to have another child.

Killian and Emma had tried many times for a child of their own but unfortunately Emma had suffered a miscarriage two years before her Daughter's birth. But now their wish had been granted, a new start. The little Nolan family were the first see the baby. Joyful tears escape Snow's eyes as she saw her little grand-daughter wrapped up in her white blanket that granny had made. David had congratulated the couple with a pat on the back for killian and kiss on Emma's forehead. Two year ago Neal Sat on the bed looking at the newest member of the family with curiosity. "Neal this your niece and when she's bigger like you, you two can play together." Snow softly said not wanting to disturb the baby. Neal smiled instantly at Snow"s word and softly kissed the newborn's cheek, which made everyone smile. Not much later the mills family arrived. Henry had rushed over to Emma to see his new baby sister." Mom she so cute." Emma nodded with agreement. "would like to hold her." Henry smiled with excitement and said yes. Taking a seat by Emma's bed everyone watched Emma slowly hand baby Cameron over to Henry. " She's so light. " Henry said with surprise. Everyone laughed at that.

Regina too congratulated the couple. However Regina was lost in the moment when she watched Henry hold his little sister as it reminded her of when she got Henry and happiness she felt when she brought him home. As everyone began their happy conversations Emma and killian thought it was time to tell everyone the big question. Killian was the first one to quiet down everyone. "We have a big question to ask someone." turning to look at Emma "Would you like to do the honours" Killian said. Nodding at him with a excited smile Emma laid her eyes on Regina.

"Regina would do us the honour of being Cameron's Godmother?" Everyone went silent, waiting for an answer. Regina took in what Emma just asked her, she was in complete shock. After a moment of thinking a huge smile appeared and Regina replied with a yes. More tears came from Snow as she hugged Regina and everyone congratulated the new Godmother.

As midnight slowly approached the Nolan family had made their leave due to Neal's bedtime. Killian and Henry had made their way to cafetiere for a midnight snack leaving Emma and Regina alone in the hospital room. It was now Regina's turn to hold the baby and for Regina she instantly feel in love with her. "she looks like you apart from the eyes she has the pirate's eyes." Regina said rocking the baby in her arms. Looking back at Emma Regina couldn't help wonder why she had picked her for being the Godmother, yes they were friends but they didn't always agree on things.

" I guess you're wondering why we chose you to be Cameron's protector"

"yes I mean I'm the Evil Queen Emma remember?" Emma smiled at her as she said.

"yes but you also a resilient woman, a mother who will do anything for ones she loves and this is my way of saying thank you for raising Henry when I couldn't, I know that if anything happens to me and Killian Henry and Cameron will be in good hands."

Trying to hold back the joyful tears Regina smiled back. "thank you"

 **I hoped you enjoyed this little one-shot and please comment on what you thought x**


End file.
